


Smutty Sketches

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Background Poly, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dildos, Drawing, F/M, Improper use of a desk, Kneeling, Lingerie, M/M, Male Solo, NSFW Art, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: It's some NSFW doodles. May add more later.
Relationships: And not limited to, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Juubito/Kakashi, Namikaze Minato/Nara Shikaku, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Shisui, but also - Relationship, multiple
Comments: 88
Kudos: 674





	1. Shisui/Obito, NSFW doodle




	2. Kakashi/Yamato, NSFW doodle




	3. Kakashi/Minato, NSFW doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sketch of a scene from chapter 18 of Howling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [From chapter 18 of Howling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980973/chapters/55340872)


	4. Yamato/Iruka/Kakashi, NSWF doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I re-read [Savor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362986/chapters/58754845) and realized i _had_ to draw Kakashi and Yamato cheering up their boyfriend.


	5. Kakashi/Rin/Obito, NSFW doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362986/chapters/59597611) of Savor


	6. Kakashi/Rin/Obito, NSFW doodle




	7. Kakashi/Minato, slightly NSFW doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah, my OTP, in a different style


	8. Minato/Shikaku, NSFW doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because the world needs more Minato orgasms


	9. Minato, SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bzzz


	10. What? Get rid of those bumble bees. Minato NSFW




	11. BZZZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops


	12. Kakashi/Obito/Rin, Threesome, NSFW (no bees)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the Hell? Get rid of those bumble bees.


	13. Kakashi/Mei, NSFW doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some more obviously unfinished elements to this piece but I had fun with it! I will draw more girls in lace I think.


	14. Kushina (feat. Kakashi & Minato), LACE, nsfw because there's a butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it turned out okay


	15. Kakashi/Minato, NSFW comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight out of Riptide, Chapter 37 I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's birthday present was very slippery


	16. Kakashi/Minato, NSFW comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a direct continuation


	17. Iruka, lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ShyDaredevil: Iruka-sensei in some fancy pants 👀💕


	18. NSFW, solo masturbation, dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Howling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [You, Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful). Thanks for the gift. (-;


	19. Itachi/Shisui, NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for a friend, thank you for being awesome


	20. Kakashi/Yamato, NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a birthday gift for a friend, tenzosnewleaf TNL (:


	21. Kakashi/Minato/Obito, NSFW but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inconveniently Placed Tail


	22. Kakashi/Juubito, NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in Space


	23. Minato/Obito, hand holding NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Obito
> 
> Gifts for awesome friends 💖

* * *


	24. Minato/Kakashi/Obito, NSFW, improper use of a desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato gets off on a desk. Kakashi and Obito are there to help. 
> 
> Very NSFW.


	25. Minato/Obito, NSFW, thigh fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it, that's the pic, plus thigh-high stockings


	26. Kakashi/Minato/Rin/Obito, NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've read Temptation this is one of the ideas I was toying around with for the finale. Cheers


End file.
